


Textverse Drabbles

by Storygirl000



Series: The Textverse [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Grossology (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, I apologize in advance, Memes, Mild OOC for the sake of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: Basically all those drabbles within the Textverse that I don't feel like writing in group chat format.





	Textverse Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first non-group chat Textverse story, and I'm using it to dig up an old Danny Phantom meme and piss on its corpse.
> 
> ...
> 
> No regrets.
> 
> Full apologies to phantomrose96 on Tumblr, who created said meme and has regretted it ever since.
> 
> (Also, short and kinda crappy, I apologize in advance.)

It was a normal day at the Super Teens Unofficial Headquarters (actually Star's castle, mostly because it's awesome and has magical AC). Inside, Danny, Star, Abby, and Star's best friend Marco were engaged in some good, old-fashioned gaming in a non-competitive atmosphere.

"BLUE SHELL! BLUE SHELL!" Abby screeched, mashing buttons on her controller and trying to desperately avoid the shell of doom that was threatening her lead.

Danny flashed a smug grin. "That's what you get for knocking me off of the edge earlier!"

Okay, I lied.

Star, meanwhile, was trying her best to avoid the Thwomps blocking her way on the Rainbow Road. When it finally seemed like she'd avoided them, she lifted her arms in the air and let out a whoop of joy...only for Marco to hit her with a fireball.

"Hey!" she griped, watching his car speed past hers. "I thought we were besties!"

"Not on this track, we aren't!" Marco yelled. "Hang on, I'm going for the gold!"

Abby, her vehicle having recovered from the dreaded blue shell assault, growled. "Oh no, I'm not having _both_ of you take my lead!"

As the two mashed buttons in an attempt to outspeed each other, Star heard the familiar sound of a portal being opened up behind them. She turned to look behind the couch and saw a familiar person stepping out of it.

“Oh, hey Ben!” she said. “How are you…”

She trailed off upon realizing what state he was in. “What _happened_ to you?”

Ben groaned. “School happened, that’s what. For the record-” he pointed at Danny “-I blame him.”

Danny turned around to face Ben. “ _How_ is this my fault, exactly?”

Ben sighed. “So, you guys have been a popular subject at my school since the ‘Day of Eclipsa’.”

Abby shrugged. “Yeah, saving the multiverse does tend to boost one’s popularity.”

“Unfortunately, that fame brought a few... _interesting_ conversations to my ears. For example, the other day I heard Cash and JT arguing over whether or not the former thinking Danny had a, I quote, ‘hot ass’ made him gay.”

Marco rolled his eyes. “Just stupid teenage boys being stupid teenage boys.”

“Said the teenage boy,” Abby retorted.

“Quiet, you.”

Danny, meanwhile, had facepalmed. “What happened?”

“Cash, in an attempt to defend himself, said six words.”

Ben drew in a breath.

“ _‘It’s not gay if he’s dead.’_ ”

Abby suddenly lost her ability to breath properly.

Danny smacked his face on the side of the couch. “Oh God, not _this_ again…”

Star shrugged. “What’s so wrong with that? My great-uncle Thánatos had a gay zombie harem!”

“Star, we’ve long since established that a lot of your family members are weird as fuck,” Marco reminded her. “Besides, we all know it’s both gay _and_ necrophiliac.”

Ben gave an aggravated sigh. “I thought that would be the last I heard of it, but nope. Turns out they liked the phrase so much that they turned it into a t-shirt, complete with you know whose logo on it.”

Abby stopped laughing long enough to whip out her phone. “I’m buying one for every member of the team and no one will stop me.”

Danny groaned. “Someone re-kill me, please.”

Ben pointed at him. “No. We are suffering this together.”

“...I hate you _so_ much.”

“Love you too, Inviso-Bill.”


End file.
